Bio-research institutes have problems in safely transporting airborne pathogens from under hoods and into an autoclave without exposing people to aerosols from open containers. Hospitals dealing with people in isolation have problems with limiting exposure to, and safe sterilization of, their contaminated clothing, needles, trash and other items. Contaminated items have to be sealed until they are ready to be transferred for introduction into an autoclave. Once at the autoclave, the bags holding contaminated items are opened in order to transfer the contaminated items to the autoclave. Unfortunately, this conventional process enables aerosols to potentially contaminate individuals handling the bags and other individuals exposed to the aerosols.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the drawbacks, disadvantages and limitations of conventional approaches to the aforementioned problems.